Who's who ?
by thaliethalou2
Summary: Jane is leading a research team in a secluded place. Loki is said to be interested in stealing the results for his own benefit. Has he already infiltrated Jane's team ? Who might he impersonate ? Darcy investigates. With her own method. Rather unorthodox...Lokane !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chapter Text**

"Back in New Mexico ? Is Fury so cheapskate that he refuses to provide a high tech lab in New York ?" , Darcy asks mockingly.  
"His plan", Jane explains laconically, finishing packing her bags. "In a secluded place, I will work in safety."  
"Hey boss", Darcy frowns, "why are you saying "I"? Do you imply that I'm on the touchline ?"  
"Darc', don't be angry", Jane answers in a concilatory tone. "How could I tell you, since I didn't know where you were !"  
"True", Thor nods.

He squints at Darcy.  
"Why aren't you with your mortal boyfriend anymore? We thought that you were in a honeymoon... or sort of."  
He puts his hand on her shoulder.  
"Is there trouble in paradise ?"  
Darcy frees herself from his sympathetic grasp.  
"None of your business, buddy !" , she mumbles.

"Mind your tongue, young lady ! You're talking to a God".  
Darcy stares at the woman who's just come in.  
Tall. Stilettos. Very Stylish. Glamorous.  
Darcy glares at her.  
"And you are... ?"  
"Laureen Lower, Miss Foster's assistant."

"What ?", Darcy gasps in shock, "Jane's assistant ? Am I sent in an episode of the series "Twilight Zone"? You can't be her assistant. I am."  
"Yeah, right", Laureen says disdainfully, "an assistant who was unreachable. And who doesn't even know the research miss Foster is going to conduct."  
"I'm here now", Darcy barks, "and I will follow her anywhere. Unquestioningly."  
"Funny", Laureen comments coldly, "I thought that miss Foster needed an assistant, not a minion."

"Hold me back or I'm going to do someone some damage", Darcy groans.  
"Calm down. Both of you", Jane steps in, to stop the 2 women coming to blows.  
"I don't like her", Darcy mumbles, clenching her fists.  
Jane can't help smiling.  
"Neither does she. Obviously."

Thor shakes his head.  
"Tsk Tsk, women, it isn't funny. The results of your research are said to interest ...", he hesitates, "...some malevolent people".  
Darcy raises her chin.  
"I fought the fucking Dark Elves, remember ?"  
She puts her hands on her hips.  
"Who's the big bad guy this time ?"

Thor coughs, unsettled.  
"Loki."  
Darcy blinks.  
"Ugh ! Your psychotic brother ? Raised from the Dead ?"  
Thor sighs heavily.  
"Yeah...He might have faked his death. That's why I 'll come in New Mexico as well: I will protect miss Lower and Jane."

"And I will be there too !", Darcy says emphatically." When do WE leave ?"  
"Tomorrow morning, 7 am", Jane winks at her. "Don't be late, assistant !"  
Darcy beams at joy whereas Laureen makes a face.  
Thor shrugs.  
"OK then, you can join us."

Under his disguise, Loki gives a faint scowl.  
"The more, the merrier."


	2. Chapter 2

"There are only two bedrooms, so ..."  
Laureen speaks over Darcy.  
"I'll take this one. Alone."  
"What ?", Darcy says, trying to keep calm. "And why can't your Majesty share a room ?"  
"My prerogative as Miss Foster's right hand", Laureen purrs...  
...before slamming the door in her face.

"She's got a real nerve ! ", Darcy fulminates.  
She inhales deeply.  
"Great ! One bedroom left and we are three."  
Thor hits her on her arm, playfully.  
"You don't want a threesome, then ? Neither do I !"  
Darcy bursts out of laugh, forgetting her anger.  
"Hey ! I've never thought that a super God could have a sense of humour !"

"I prefer when you're cheerful", Thor grins."Take the last bedroom with Jane", he explains. "I'll spend most of my time patroling. A mere sofa in the break room will be enough."  
Darcy giggles.  
"But if you want to have ...intimacy with Jane...to... talk about the good old days... just tell me and I will leave the room for one hour ...or two ..."  
This time both Jane and Thor blush and Darcy smiles broadly.  
"Too cute ! Honestly, I've never understood why you broke up."

Jane pushes her friend in the room.  
"Stop babbling and unpack your luggage !"  
She sends Thor an apologetic look.  
"Don't pay attention ! She's talking too much."  
Thor bows and kisses Jane's hand on the knuckles, making her blush again.  
"I must admit she's not so wrong. I miss you, Jane."  
"Behave, little birds", Darcy says from the inside, "I see you !"  
Jane kisses Thor gently on his cheek and closes slowly the door.

"He still loves you, it's obvious", Darcy says dreamily. "If I were you ..."  
"My life choice", Jane says evasively. "Let's talk about you and Ian instead. Why did you come back earlier than expected ?"  
Darcy mumbles .  
"He cheated on me. End of the story."  
Jane holds her tight.  
"Oh Darc', I'm so sorry."

A knock on the door. Laureen comes into the room.  
Darcy takes a step back.  
"It's rude ! Who told you can go in ?"  
Laureen sends her a scornful look. Then she flashes Jane a smile.  
"Miss Foster, I'll be in the lab. Ready to work."  
"Oh, and Miss Lewis", she adds with a crooked grin,"your boyfriend can't be blamed: how could he be faithful to a woman like you ?"  
She closes the door with an exaggerated care.

"What a bitch !", Darcy hisses.  
"With an amazing CV", Jane sighs.  
Darcy rolls her eyes.  
"You're so naive ! A CV can be easily faked."  
"Fury himself checked..."  
Darcy cuts her off.  
"Do you really rely on the expertise of a man who has only one eye ?"

She raises her chin.  
"On the contrary, eagle-eyed Darcy is ready to investigate !"  
She bits her lower lip thoughtfully.  
"Princess Lower 's waiting for you in the lab ? Fine ! A great opportunity."  
Jane looks at her, perplexed.  
"For what ?"  
Darcy winks at her.  
"To search her room, of course !"


	3. Chapter 3

"Brr,what a freezing cold !" Jane says, stepping in the break room. " As if my lab has become Elsa's palace of ice itself !"  
Thor hurries to give her a cup of tea, while Darcy hums jokingly "Let it go".  
"Ah ! That feels good !" Jane sips her hot beverage with delight. "The radiators seem to be broken. We should call a repairer. Without delay."

"And how is our beloved Miss Lower ?" Darcy asks ironically.  
"Surprisingly well", Jane answers, pouring herself another cup. "She endures the cold without complaining."  
Darcy and Thor exchange a knowing look.  
Jane glances at them suspiciously.  
"What are you plotting ?"  
"We're making an experimentation", Darcy says evasively.  
"A scientific one", Thor adds.  
Jane lifts an eyebrow.  
"Oh really ? Do explain."

Thor leans toward her, whispering.  
"Darcy is convinced that Loki has infiltrated our team, impersonating..."  
Jane cuts him off.  
"Let me guess...Laureen, I suppose."  
The young scientist shakes her head slightly.  
"Darcy, it's an obsession ! I remind you that you found nothing suspect in her room !"  
"It only means that she hides her true nature cleverly !" Darcy protests vehemently. "She is HE, be sure of it !"

Thor takes a notebook out of his pocket.  
"We made a list of their common traits. Do you allow me to enumerate their similarities ?"  
A list ?  
Jane hides a not after all ?  
"I'm listening."

"First", Thor begins," their name. Laureen Lower ...Loki... it sounds close."  
Jane bits her lips, not to laugh.  
"Um ...A little far-fetched, don't you think ?"  
"Maybe", Darcy admits reluctantly.  
"Secondly", Thor reads, " their arrogance".  
"More convincing this time", Jane nods, enjoying herself. "Please, go on. "

Thor hesitates.  
"That's all."  
Jane suppresses a snort.

Thor gestures.  
"We tried to find proof though. Loki fell apart when Frigga died", the God of Thunder explains, "so I told miss Lower about my pain and my loneliness after my mother's death."  
"Was the subtlety of your approach efficient to make her show her true colors ?", Jane asks innocently.  
Thor misses the irony of his ex-lover.  
"No, unfortunately", he sighs. "Miss Lower didn't seem touched. Rather exasperated in fact. She asked me to leave her alone."

"So, I've decided to move into overdrive", Darcy says emphatically. "We have made the radiators out of order. Miss Lower seems to not mind the cold and Loki is a frost giant. Coincidence ? Certainly not !"  
Jane puts her cup on the table, trying to keep calm.  
"Well, listen, you both. Because of you, the cold is killing me..."  
Darcy opens her mouth to speak, but Jane frowns.  
"Silence ! Don't even think of making a joke about the way I can warm myself up."

"Where is your sense of humour ?", Darcy mumbles.  
"Lost with the heat", Jane says, giving tit for tat. "I need good working conditions. You have to stop your childish behaviour, understand ?"  
"No big deal", Thor whispers to Darcy, "thanks to the camera, we'll proove her we're right."

Darcy hits him on the arm, but too late !  
"Which camera ?" Jane hisses .  
"We put a camera in Miss Lower's bathroom," Thor mumbles. "Behind the ventilation shaft grill. She doesn't need to conceal her identity when she's alone in her room, does she ?"

"Are you totally crazy ?" Jane yells. "She was filmed when she took a shower ! She can sue me for not respecting her private life !"  
"But since she IS Loki ...", Dary tries to protest.  
Jane covers her ears with her hands.  
"Shut up ! I don't want to listen to you anymore ! I'm going to get that stupid camera out, while you restart the heating! "  
She strides away, furious.

Thor makes a face.  
"She doesn't sound very pleased ..."  
Darcy shrugs.  
"Don't worry ! She'll forget her anger as soon as we will unmask the traitor."  
She tilts her head.  
"I wonder ... Does a frost giant like the heat ?"

She stands up energetically.  
"Partner, our experimentation isn't over !"


	4. Chapter 4

Crap !  
Too short !  
Even on her tiptoes.  
How can she remove the camera if she isn't tall enough to reach the ventilation shaft grill ?

Jane looks around her.  
Get onto the wash basin ?  
Or on the heated towel rail ?  
Can they support her weight ?

"What are you doing in there?"  
Caught red-handed !  
Laureen, who has just stepped in the bathroom, is looking at her suspiciously.

Jane, keep calm !  
The scientist flashes Laureen a smile, pretending to be relaxed.  
"Well... As lab's radiators are out of order, I was checking if you have hot water…"  
Plausible. Not so bad, Jane !

Still smiling (a forced smile !), she takes a step forward.  
"Since everything is OK , I'll go back to work."  
But Laureen doesn't move an inch.  
Impossible to go out.

"You'd better get undressed", Laureen purrs.  
What ?  
Jane blinks.  
Laureen leans against the doorway, casually.  
"The lab is now hot as hell. I've come back in my room to dress less warmly."  
Laureen makes a face, adding.  
"Our bodyguard himself is patrolling, half naked, showing off his pecs."

Damn ! She's going to kill Darcy and her stupid experimentation.  
"I don't care", Jane comments, still trying to be cool. "I prefer warmth to coldness."  
"Not surprising", Laureen smiles.

Jane tries to stay impassive.  
Is there an innuendo ?  
Stop Jane ! Don't be paranoid !

Suddenly Laureen catches Jane's hands, staring at her.  
"You are in love with Thor, aren't you ?"  
"I was", Jane corrects. "It's over now."  
Laureen nods, still holding Jane's hands.  
"Fine. You're too smart for Muscleman. Anyway ... I'm sure that you know him quite have noticed his odd behaviour, haven't you ?"

Jane tenses.  
Has Laureen understood ?  
"He talked to me about his childhood, his loneliness", Laureen snorts. "Poor little puppy, who needs affection."  
Well done, Thor ! His speech sounded flirtatious. Jane suppresses a sight. At least Thor didn't show his suspicions about Laureen's true identity...

"But it was just a way to coax me with a gentle attitude. In fact, he was always searching, ferreting, spying ..."  
Jane bites her lips.  
God, Laureen KNOWS.  
And if Laureen is really Loki ...  
Jane tries to free herself.  
Vainly.

Laureen is pressing now Jane's hands.  
"Many time I saw him in the lab, reading discreetly our notes", Laureen says in an exalting tone. "I assume that Thor the warrior is usually not interested in science, don't you agree ?"  
"Um... yes", Jane mumbles, "you're right".  
What does it mean ?

"What do you imply, miss Lower ?"  
Laureen looks at Jane intensely.

"Quite obvious", Laureen says emphatically, "Thor isn't the real Thor. HE IS LOKI !"

 **Actions**


	5. Chapter 5

"Thor is Loki ?", Darcy shrugs."No sense ! Just a pitiful way to divert our attention on somebody else !"  
She tilts her head, pensive.  
"Accusing Thor ...Typical of Loki , don't you think ?"  
Jane frowns.  
"Darcy ! STOP ! You're monomaniac !"

Darcy puts her hands on her hips.  
"I'm not ! But I wonder why YOU are so obstinate to deny the truth !"  
Jane sighs, a bit discouraged. She doesn't want to enter into yet another argument about Laureen's true identity.  
So the scientist chooses ...irony.

She hands up her hands, in a gesture of surrender.  
"Ok, you win ! Do you know why I'm convinced that Laureen is not Loki ?"  
She lowers her voice.  
"Because, miss Lewis, I AM Loki !"

Darcy gasps in shock and Jane struggles not to giggle.  
She adds in an emphatic tone.  
"The real Jane is prisoner ...somewhere...in the universe."  
She leans toward her assistant, trying to keep a frightening tone.  
"Kneel before me, mortal !"

"Not funny", Darcy pouts.  
Jane bites her lips not to laugh. She's enjoying herself a lot !

"I'm Loki ...of Asgard...And I'm burned with glorious purpose ...", Jane says in a deep voice.  
Darcy gives her a dirty look.  
"Your impersonation is really bad."

Jane takes a step back, pretending to be terrified.  
"Why do you shoot me this murderous look ? Alas ! YOU ARE LOKI YOURSELF ! God ! I share my room with a psychopath !"

Darcy's face darkens and this time Jane fails to keep a straight face.  
She bursts out of laugh.

Darcy avoids Jane's gaze, mumbling.  
"It would be nice if I were Loki. The real Darcy would be still in love with Ian, and his infidelity would be a mere lie to justify why I 'm here now ."

Jane's hilarity stops in the blink of an eye.  
How stupid she is !  
"Darc', I'm so sorry !" She comes to her friend and holds her tight."I didn't mean to hurt you . It was just a joke."

Darcy returns her embrace, wiping away a tear.  
"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I've overreacted...I 'm so alone..."  
She melts into Jane's arms, whispering.  
"Do you think ...Laureen's right ? I'll never be lucky in love ?"

Jane has never seen Darcy so insecure. She takes her firmly by her shoulders and looks at her straight in the eye.  
"You idiot ! Of course you will find love !"  
She dishevels her gently.  
"And don't forget that Laureen is Loki ... Who can trust the God of Lies ?"

Darcy sends her a little smile, drying her tears with the back of the hand.  
"I love you, boss !"  
"I love you too, my insufferable assistant !"

Different, and yet so close !  
But this sweet moment of complicity doesn't last long.

A scream.  
A loud bang.

The two women look at each other with alarm.  
"It comes from the lab !"  
They rush out of the room.

They come upon a scary scene.  
Laureen, on the floor, unconscious.  
Thor, bent over her.

In his hand...a knife.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor gets on his feet quickly.  
"She attacked me."  
He puts the knife on the desk.  
"I had to defend myself."  
"Is she ...dead ?" Jane asks flatly, staring at the unconscious woman.  
"No", Thor explains laconically, "she's breathing. I've just taken her pulse."

Darcy kneels down and begins to search Laureen.  
Jane frowns.  
"Be careful, Darc' ! She can wake up and ..."  
But Darcy cuts her off.  
"Hey, look what she's wearing around the neck !"  
She stands up, brandishing proudly ...a locket.

"Give it to me !"  
Thor snatches it from her and opens it skillfully.  
What does it contain ?

"A portrait of a woman", Darcy comments, a bit disappointed.  
"I know her", Jane says, looking Thor straight in the eye. "It's your ..."  
"...mother", Thor nods solemnly.  
He puts the jewel in his pocket.  
"I keep it."

Darcy's eyes glitter.  
"If that woman is Frigga, so it means indubitably that ..."  
She executes a dance step.  
"...LAUREEN iS LOKI ! I've been right from the beginning !"

Darcy's enthusiasm makes Jane smile, but the scientist recovers her focus.  
"Are you going to take him to Fury ?" she asks her ex-lover.  
"Certainly not !" Thor shakes his head energically. "None of his business. Loki is an Asgardian. I will take him to Asgard...as soon as you will finish your research."

He takes Loki / Laureen gently in his arms.  
"In his bedroom, with Mjölnir on his torso, he won't be a threat."  
"Wait for me ! I come with you", Darcy says, taking the knife. "If that bastard moves the slightest bit, I'll stab him merciless."  
They stride away, leaving Jane alone in the lab.

The young woman collects some papers mechanically, thinking hard.  
She should be relieved but ...she can't help feeling suspicious.  
Why does Loki still looking like Laureen ? Is his magic so strong that it remains efficient, even if Loki's unconscious ?

"The locket is an irrefutable proof."  
She turns on her heels slowly.  
Thor, leaning against the doorway, is watching at her intensely.  
Did she tell her doubts loudly ?  
She winces under his scrutiny.

"You startled me", she sends him a forced smile. "You've come back quicly."  
His eyes never leave her.  
"The traitor is unmasked. You're safe now."  
Safe ?  
So why does she feel so uncomfortable ?

"Where's Darcy ?", she asks, trying to sound relaxed.  
"She's watching what the camera has recorded."  
He comes nearer, his eyes still on her.  
"It gives us time."

Time ?  
For what ?  
She shivers.

Before she can react, he leaps on her and slams her against the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

He hungrily captures her lips. And she pants her mouth, allowing his tongue to tangle with hers.  
An unexpected turn of events...but not unpleasant.  
So unlike Thor ... but who cares after all ?  
She wraps her legs around his hips and in his eyes, she catches a glint of ...what ? Triumph ?  
Stop analyzing , Jane ! Just give in to ...sensations.

Suddenly he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls it roughly. It catches her off guard and she can't help making a noise of protestation.  
His smile's feral.  
"I'm in command. Shut up !"  
Shut up ? Obey and open your legs for your master ?  
Is he serious ?

She stares into his gaze, trying to read in his eyes.  
His eyes...almost green under the light.  
Green ?  
Oh my God !

All her desire's gone now.  
She tries to push him away.  
Useless. He's too strong.  
He chuckles and pulls her closer.

Ok then. You want to play ? I can play this game too.  
She runs her hands through his hair, whispering.  
"Yeees...Thor. I love it when you're brutal."  
He moans.  
All of a sudden she sinks her nails in his head.  
He startles a bit.  
Oops. Did I hurt you, dearest ?

Then she caresses his cheek gently.  
"I'd be Beauty", she cooes, "and you'd be The Beast."  
He blinks and she hides an ironic smile.  
The comparison doesn't please you, honey ? Too bad, I've something worse for you !

She nibbles on his ear and then...bites it.  
Hard.  
This time, he tenses.

Be ready for the kill, sweetie.  
"You'd be Odin", she purrs, "and ..."  
Final blow !  
"...I'd be Frigga !"

The God jumps back violently and she nearly falls.  
Better than she'd never thought !  
"Oh sorry lov', did I ruin the mood ?", she asks innocently, glancing at his disgusted face.

"I...I must go", he mumbles," I have ...to see if nothing's wrong outside..."  
He runs out of the room, jostling Darcy who's just come in.

"Hey ! What happened to him ?", Darcy asks, perplexed.  
Jane looks at her friend straight in the eye.  
"In a word: this is NOT Thor."

"Impossible !", Darcy protests vehemently. "Loki is Laureen, remember ? Do you forget the locket we found ?  
"Not convincing enough", Jane shakes her head firmly. "We saw Thor bent over Laureen. He could have put the locket around her neck."  
"Not fair !", Darcy pouts. "You're simply jealous that I was more perceptive than you."

Jane rolls her eyes.  
"Darc', don't be childish !"  
She explains with embarrassment.  
"Thor wanted to...well, you know...", she blushes furiously, "...share an intimate moment..."  
Darcy lifts an eyebrow.  
"...and he didn't behave... the way he used to do when we were together."

"Oh oh", Darcy asks eagerly, "details please ! "  
Jane, still crimson, evades her friend's curiosity.  
"Did you notice something on the video ?"  
Darcy shrugs.  
"Unfortunately not. Nothing was recorded."

Darcy tilts her head thoughtfully.  
"Strange indeed, because I adjusted the camera myself."  
Jane frowns.  
"And did you install it yourself?"  
"Thor did. Whereas I was on watch in the corridor", Darcy admits reluctantly.

Jane snorts and Darcy sighs heavily.  
"Ok, let's have a last test, since you're a doubting Thomas. Thor put his hammer on Loki...", she glances at Jane, "or on Laureen's torso. I'm going to try to lift it. It will be a conclusive evidence, don't you think ?"  
Jane nods and Darcy walks away quickly.

A few minutes later, Darcy comes back.  
Jane looks at her expectantly.

Darcy clears her throat.  
"Well...either I'm worthy enough to wield Mjölnir...or we have a problem.  
A serious one."


	8. Chapter 8

« So Thor is Loki in disguise » , Jane comments pensively.  
And she bursts into laugh.

Darcy looks at her, wide-eyed.  
"Never thought it would be so fucking hilarious to be stuck here, in the middle of nowhere, with a dangerous psycho", she mumbles.  
"Sorry Darc' ", Jane explains, trying to get her seriousness back. "It's just that …you tried so many times to convince me that Laureen was highly suspect…although this poor woman was totally innocent."  
"Ugh… "Poor woman" ? "Innocent" ? Sure ! " Darcy comments sarcastically. "At best, she's an arriviste, at worst, she's Loki's accomplice."

"Anyway", Darcy adds in an urgent tone, "lose no time to argue: collect your notes, take the van and let's drive away, as quickly as possible."  
Jane shakes her head firmly.  
"No way ! We can't leave without…"  
Darcy cuts her off impatiently.  
"…without Laureen, I suppose ?" She snorts. "Presumption of innocence, eh ? OK then, let's take "I'-m –a- bitch- and- I- know- it" with us."

But Jane doesn't move an inch.  
"No…I mean …we can't leave without knowing where Thor -the real Thor-is."  
Darcy frowns.  
"Thor is a God. Wherever he is held prisoner, he doesn't need the help of two weak mortals like us."  
Jane crosses her arms stubbornly.  
"We won't leave the lab'. Escape is NOT an option."  
"Not escape", Darcy objects suavely, "but a clever way to elude Loki's tricks. You would prevent him from stealing your notes."  
Jane makes a face.  
"My notes ? Merely a draft." She shrugs. "How could I have worked efficiently during that stupid inquiry into Loki's true identity ?

Darcy sighs heavily.  
"So what do you want to do ? Stay here , continue your research and discover what Loki has done to your precious Thor ?"  
Jane nods slightly.  
Darcy catches her by the shoulders and shakes her energetically.  
"Are you presumptuous enough to have the audacity to try to lie to the God of Lies himself ? It's not courage, it's madness !"

Suddenly Darcy takes a step back and winks at her.  
"I love it ! Your plan suits me !"  
Jane smiles at her warmly.  
Dear Darcy ! So whimsical !

As if Darcy could read in her mind, she says solemnly.  
"some people take me for a clown sometimes, but I'm not fickle. You can rely on me, I swear it. Just promise me two things."  
Darcy chuckles.  
"First, never impersonate Loki again. You are really bad at that."  
Jane giggles.  
"Granted !"  
"Secondly", Darcy whirls Laureen's Knife around her head, "always keep this weapon with you."

"Stop it ! Put the knife away and don't move anymore !"  
The women startle.  
Thor's just come into the room.

Clenched fists.

Angry face.

"I had an interesting conversation with Laureen", he growls.  
"Fine. Has she admitted she's Loki ?", Darcy asks, trying to sound at ease.  
"Alas no, Miss Lewis", Thor hisses. "And I bet you know quite well why she didn't".  
"Shit", Darcy whispers to Jane, " your plan falls through; he knows that he's foiled. "

He comes closer to Darcy, barking.  
" I said, shut up ! I'm sick of lies and masks."  
All of a sudden, he leaps on Darcy.  
But she stabs him with the knife she's still holding.  
He flinches and falls on his knees.

"Jane, help !" Darcy yells.  
Without a second thought, Jane grabs the microscope on the desk and hits him violently.  
This time, the God crashes loudly on the floor, unconscious.

"Well done, Miss Foster, you've just ruined your last chance to get through."  
What ?

Jane shudders in horror.  
It's no more Darcy who is standing in front of her…but Loki himself.

With a sardonic smile, Loki waves his hand towards her.  
All becomes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Footsteps.

Jane doesn't open her eyes, trying hard not to move.

A voice purrs in her ear.

"I know you're awake, Jane. Unless the Sleeping Beauty is dying for the kiss of her Prince Charming ? "

* * *

She jerks out, hissing.

"Don't you dare ! "

Loki chuckles.

"No ? Pity …"

He licks his lips and she can't help blushing.

Naturally he doesn't miss it.

Bastard.

Jane, don't let him be in command.

* * *

"So you have impersonated Darcy from the beginning ? " she flatters him. "I'm impressed, I didn't suspect anything."

Not very subtle, but efficient.

"Really ? ", Loki grins, puffed up with pride. "Allow me to explain how my plan was perfect."

Jane hides a smile.

Such a diva !

* * *

"I persuaded Laureen that Thor was Loki and at the same time, I convinced Thor it was Laureen who was Loki."

"That's why they fought in the lab", Jane comments.

"True", Loki nods, "but I must admit that I didn't think she would use so quickly the knife I gave her."

" You handled the situation by pretending she was wearing a locket with a picture of Frigga."

Loki flashes her a proud smile.

"Brillant, isn't it ? A conclusive evidence she was not who she pretended to be."

* * *

"And then you had to leave Thor on the sidelines", Jane continues.

"The stupid oaf has still sentiments for you", Loki snorts, "so I gave him advices to recover your love."

His eyes sparkle playfully.

"I told him that he was too gentle with you."

He catches her hand.

"Am I right, Jane ?" he asks in a seducing tone. "Do you like it rough ?"

* * *

Jane frowns and frees herself.

She doesn't want to be on thin ice.

"He slammed me against the wall and kissed me hard. It was so Thor-unlike that I formed a suspicion about his identity. And because of your lie about the hammer, it became a certainty."

"Finally, Thor talked with Laureen and he understood that she was innocent", Loki concludes. "He came to the lab to save you but you ruined all his efforts by knocking him out. And here we are !"

* * *

Jane claps.

"Well done ! A great plan indeed. But…" she clears her throat "...can I ask you a question ?"

Loki waves his hand nonchalantly.

"About your friends ? Well…Miss Lewis is still in her honeymoon trip with her boyfriend, I suppose. Laureen and your beloved Thor are solidly chained."

* * *

Jane plays with her silver bracelet, making it tinkle.

" Not what I wanted to ask you…" She hesitates. "You know, I'm said to be a workaholic…and my work is far from over."

She looks at him straight in the eye.

"Don't you think it's strange ?"

* * *

Loki's smile faints.

She laughs.

"You're not the only one who can hide the truth, dear. The project is just an illusion and myself I'm just…" she bows emphatically, a honeypot."

Loki clenches his fists.

"Explain yourself", he snaps.

* * *

Jane's eyes shine with amusement.

"Fury wanted to catch you. A secret project, Thor as its guardian, and the little mortal who slapped you in Asgard …how could you resist sneaking around ? "

The more Jane enjoys herself, the more furious Loki becomes.

"But the plan of your eagle-eye is a fiasco, isn'it ? "

He looms over Jane menacingly.

"Look: I'm free, Thor is my prisoner and you, honey, you're at my mercy."

* * *

Jane shakes her head slowly.

"Wrong again, dearest, I'm sorry. Do I look terrified ? "

"Not even a bit frightened", Loki mumbles.

He lets out a big sigh.

"Tell me why. I'm listening."

Jane sends him a warm smile.

"Fury took me apart: he was sure you would impersonate Thor, because of your " I'm not your brother" thing. So he gave me something I could use to call him for help."

Loki tilts his head thoughtfully.

"Let me guess…The bracelet. You're not a jewel woman, I must have known."

Jane nods.

"Yes, the bracelet. There's a minuscule transmitter in it."

* * *

Loki shrugs, in a fatalistic way.

"And you activated it, of course. How long before the cavalry gets here ?

"We will have enough time".

He quirks his eyebrows.

"What do you mean ?"

"Fury's plan was a great opportunity for me to talk to you."

Loki squints.

"About what ? " he challenges her.

She takes a big breath.

Come on, Jane, it's now or never.

* * *

"You saved my life on Svartalfheim and then you pretended to be dead. So I never had time to tell you …"

He cuts her off impatiently.

"…to tell me how grateful you are ? You owe me nothing, Jane Foster."

"…To tell you", she corrects in a soft tone, "what Frigga said to me."

He freezes.

"The night she protected me from Malekith…before she was killed…we talked. About Thor, you…and me too."

She blushes furiously.

Their eyes lock.

* * *

"No time to give you all the details…Your mother caught glimpses of the Future…"

Loki's face keeps unreadable.

She squeezes his hands.

"Listen, Loki. Deep in her heart she knew … you will make the good decision…you will do the right thing. Because you're not just Odin's son, not just Laufey's son… more importantly you're Frigga's son."

* * *

Muffled sound outside.

Loki startles.

He leans over Jane and brushes slightly his lips on hers.

"I'm not done with you, clever woman."

And in a flash of green, he disappears.

* * *

"Shit ! The asshole has slipped through our fingers again. He must have joined Thanos' army" Fury roars.

Thor kisses Jane on her cheek.

"At last, he didn't hurt you."

Jane feels a bit guilty: she said nothing about their conversation.

She didn't tell about the kiss neither.

Not really a lie…just an omission, right ?

* * *

She asks quietly.

"Thor, have you got the locket with the picture of your mother ?"

Thor shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I must have lost it when I fought Loki in the lab."

* * *

Jane smiles confidently.

Yes, there will be a war. A terrible one.

But Loki has kept the locket.

He still has a heart.

All is not last.

* * *

/End of the story !

Sorry for the lines: this time I didn't manage to make paragraphs. I added lines to make the story easier to read. Please review ! And if someone could remind me how to save paragraphs ?...:)


End file.
